


*Smirk* Dean and his daddy issues *Smirk*

by RomanGodfrey



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Daddy Issues, M/M, dean/older man, older men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-16
Updated: 2015-01-16
Packaged: 2018-03-07 19:20:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3180173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RomanGodfrey/pseuds/RomanGodfrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>S01E02 Wendigo, Sam observes some hilarious interaction between Dean and Roy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	*Smirk* Dean and his daddy issues *Smirk*

The car rocked going over a dirt clot, shaking Sam uncomfortably. He rearranged himself as much as he could in the confined passenger seat but the position still wasn’t ideal. It seemed as if there were more lumps in the road than there was level ground. The lumpy dirt road leading to the camping grounds was long and curvy; it looked like a giant snake amongst all of the green brush.

_I hate snakes_

Sam looked over at Dean; he had one hand on the steering wheel while the other rested on the dashboard.

_It’s like he’s stroking it_

Dean would sometimes talk to the car while he was driving; mumbling to it, calling it ‘baby’. Sam thought he was slightly crazy sometimes but it was just something Dean did. Sam had gotten used to it when they were younger; paying it no mind when it happened, but coming back to it from years without having to deal with it was getting on Sam’s nerves. He couldn’t understand what he was saying; Dean usually kept it quite low. Sometimes he wondered what dean was saying to it but he never asked.

_It would be like an invasion of privacy; like reading someone’s journal_

The talking he could handle; but the stroking, that was a different story. He would reach up absentmindedly and just start petting it, all the while mumbling away.

_It’s so creepy_

Sam looked around him suspiciously; as if deans disturbing habits were going to ooze out of the interior of the impala and get him.  
As the impala rounded a corner Sam saw Hailey and her brother talking to some man who was, it looked like, strapping on a pack and some gear.

_That must be the guide_

As the Impala came to a stop, Sam unbuckled, earning him a curious gaze from dean. “What?” He asked. Dean just shook his head as an answer and stepped out of the car. Sam had noticed that Dean hadn’t buckled, but hadn’t said anything, even if he had, dean wouldn’t have listened.

“Hey.” Dean called, “You guys got room for two more?”

“Wait, you wanna come with us?” Hailey asked.

“Who are these guys?” The man was several inches shorter, but even still he seemed to look down at them.

Hailey put her hands on her hips. “Apparently this is all the park service could muster up.”

_She doesn’t even know_

“You two are rangers?” The older man asked, specifically looking at dean.

“Uh-huh,” Said dean in his pretty boy voice. “That’s right.”

_I wonder why he is talking to him in that voice._

Dean usually saved that voice for girls. Sam studied the man’s face,

_Oh my god, he looks like dad._

It was slight but it was definitely there; in the gruffness of his voice, in the five o’clock shadow. A few of his facial features were similar too.

_Hell, even the way he stands looks like dad._

Whether he was conscious of it or not, Dean was definitely acting the same way with this man the same way he did with dad. His posture was better than usual; the way he talked was different. Sam had seen him use this act to suck up to dad countless times.

_Funny how he uses the same voice for picking up girls and with dad, maybe it’s a defense mechanism._

Sam rolled his eyes and started up the trail.

_Dean and his daddy issues_

“And you’re hiking out in biker boots and jeans?” Sam heard Hailey say over his shoulder, he turned around to see what Dean was going to tell her.

“Well sweetheart, I don’t do shorts.”

Sam grinned to himself.

_It’s true enough; I haven’t seen dean wear shorts since we were kids._

Dean started to walk towards Sam with a grin on his face. “You think this is funny?” The older man said. “It’s dangerous back country out there; her brother could be hurt.” By the look on Dean’s face Sam could tell they were thinking the same thing.

We know that better than you do

“Believe me; I know how dangerous it can be.” Dean was still doing that voice, “We just wanna help them find their brother, that’s all.”

The man sighed heavily but started walking without further complaint. Sam noticed that in addition to his pack and gear, the man was now carrying a rifle; it was black with wooden accents.

_I probably would have known the name of it a few years ago_

 

 The Hike was pleasant enough; the sun was shining, there was a slight breeze and everyone was quiet.

_Come to think of it, everything’s quiet; too quiet._

And then Dean started talking. He, of course, went to the only girl in present company, started talking her up, saying shit like ‘after this is all over, maybe we could get together’. Hailey shut him down though; brushed him off like she was swatting a fly.

_I’m starting to like her_

After that Dean walked back to Sam. “Not very chatty, are they?”

Sam chuckled, “Something bad might have happened to their brother, do you really expect them to be loquacious?”

“What the fuck is loquacious?”

“It means talkative,” Sam smiled.

“Who the hell uses words like ‘loquacious’?”

“Intelligent people,” Dean stared at him, as if he was trying to decide whether or not Sam was calling him dumb.

“Whatever,” Dean walked over to the older man.

_Aw dean, you like to act dumb, don’t you? You’re not though_

“Hey, what’s your name?” Dean asked the man.

_Going to try and sell him a pick-up line too, Dean?_

“Roy,” The man didn’t even look at Dean.

_Yep, just like dad_

“I’m Dean, that’s my little brother Sammy.”

Roy looked over his shoulder at Sam, “ _Little_  Brother? Seems like you need to take another look at your brother, son.”

“Have you ever done a bit of hunting?” Dean had chosen to ignore what the man said.

“More than a bit,” Roy still didn’t bother to look at dean; He was staring straight ahead, looking for something.

“What kind of furry critters do you hunt?” Dean narrowly avoided being smacked in the face by a low hanging branch by ducking at the last moment.

“Buck mostly, sometimes bears.” Roy had stopped walking, and was looking at the ground ahead like it was worrying him.

“Tell me,” Dean walked straight past Roy. “Did, uh, Bambi or Yogi ever hunt you back?” You could hear the smirk in Dean’s voice.

Roy reached forward, grabbed dean by his collar and dragged him backwards. Dean tripped and fell but Roy kept him up with his grip on his clothes. Sam stepped forward, tensed, ready in case dean needed him. After Dean found sure footing, he got into one of his fighting stances, or as much of one as he could with Roy being pressed up against him, their faces only three inches apart. From where he was standing Sam could see Dean lick his lips, the way he did when he was trying to be seductive. Sam couldn’t help but roll his eyes.

_Good god, Dean. Cover yourself, your daddy issues are showing._

“What are you doing, Roy?”  Dean asked, his voice was almost expectant. Roy didn’t answer, he just stared at Dean.

Roy finally let go of Dean and Sam relaxed, for the most part. Dean stood still though, still poised for a fight, but Roy just bent down and picked up a stick.

_Is he fixing to whack dean with that little thing?_

Roy smacked the butt end down on the ground and a sharp snap made everyone, except for Roy, jump. A small metal device had jumped up and had bitten the stick in two.

“You should watch where you’re stepping,” He paused, added ‘Ranger’ scornfully, and then started back up walking.

_I’m surprised he didn’t do the ‘Z’ snap thing_

Dean chuckled. “It’s a bear trap.”  He started following Roy like nothing happened.

_You’re embarrassed, but never let it show dean. Never let it show._

Sam followed behind the others, just shaking his head.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this two years ago, its not the best sorry bruh


End file.
